


Good Days

by thelonelywave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, Cute, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywave/pseuds/thelonelywave
Summary: Kylo and Rey don’t fight every hour of ever day. They sleep sometimes, too. (or Kylo and Rey forcebonding and being peaceful for once in their lives)





	Good Days

Some days were good.  
They'd lay on her bed in silence. Her head on his  chest, his fingers caressing her back lightly.  
He loved her and the feel of her weight on him. It reminded him that she was there. That she wasn't going to leave. She smelled like vanilla and sunshine to him, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

This wasn't an ordinary occurrence. They weren't lovers, or looking for love at all. But when she looked up at his face, his long eyelashes and gorgeous cheekbones and full lips, she realized that she could love him.


End file.
